


What We Did Last Night

by NotAlya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drunk AU, Gen, I start a lot of fics mostly shippy stuff but this is the only thing I want to finish, In which everybody discovers a new drink and Adrien finds his Ladybug, chat-log, first post here sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAlya/pseuds/NotAlya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette tries piecing together what happened the morning after things got a bit out of hand at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Did Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://chat-log.tumblr.com/post/135358645714/drunk-miraculous-ladybug-headcanons

She woke up with a pounding headache and a sticky note on her forehead.

Rolling over, Marinette groaned. She stretched out her arms above her head, her fingers searching out for her cell phone. A clatter came from somewhere, but Marinette refused to open her eyes. She groaned again, turned on her side to face the back of the couch.

"Mmmmgh, mom..?"

A louder noise, it sounded like a metal pan. What was that smell? Coffee? Something fruity. Footsteps on a wooden floor came closer.

"Think again Sleeping Beauty," Alya's voice said. Marinette tried pulling the throw blanket over her head, but it was abruptly pulled off of her. "Nuh uh, if I've got to be up and alive so do you girl, no matter how bad your hangover is."

Alya patted Marinette's legs sympathetically. "I've got some oj and tylenol on the counter for you," she tsked. "Girl, things got wild last night."

\---

Marinette had never been to a party like this before. Slumber parties with Alya, Rose, and the other girls from her classes? They were nothing compared to this. 

The music was deafening but they were still tapping their feet and bobbing along to the beat. Marinette had to shout for Alya to be able to hear her. Not that she was listening much right now. Alya, forever the socialite, was busy saying hello to everyone and anyone. She seemed to know every single person that was packed into the house by name and astrological sign.

They both already had a little alcohol in them. Alya had insisted on having a shot or two before coming. Alya was already tipsy because she hadn't eaten anything beforehand.

Sipping from her water bottle, Marinette scanned the room they were in, looking for a face she recognized. Delighted, she spotted Rose and Juleka in the corner. Tugging Alya by her arm, she made her way over to them.

Rose greeted them cheerfully, careful not to spill what was in her cup.

"I didn't know you drank, Rose!" Alya swayed a bit on her feet, using Marinette to balance herself.

Rose gestured to her taller friend. "No, I don't. This is Juleka's. I took it from her because I'm afraid she might have had enough." She smiled sweetly.

With a loud snort, Juleka began ranting in another language. Spanish, maybe Portuguese? Marinette wasn't sure. But she was really getting into it, and Marinette was thrown for a loop to hear her usually quite friend speak so enthusiastically. Alya was completely entranced, hanging on to Juleka's every word like she could understand her.

Giving Rose a sympathetic shrug to say 'what can ya do?' Marinette took a small sip from her own plastic cup.

Truth be told, Marine wasn't big on parties. She preferred staying in. The only reason she was here was because Alya heard that _he_ was going to be here.

"OH MY GOD, I LOVE THIS SONG!" Alya tapped Marinette's shoulder repeatedly to make sure she got her attention. "Marinette, I love this song! Remember, we heard it that time on the radio? Oh my god, someone should start karaoke! I'll totally sing this song!"

Without waiting for a response, she disappeared, presumably to find the DJ. Marinette was left with Rose and--nope, Rose had gone off too, following Juleka protectively as she tried to start conversations with people in Spanish. 

Marinette sighed and drank from her cup again, following it with a sip of water from her bottle. She spotted Alix gliding by -was she wearing heelies?- and greeted her when she stopped.

"Salut, Alix! Enjoying the party?"

Alix scoffed. "The jams are nice, but this stuff is so weak it's almost dry," she said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a can with bright graphics displayed on the side. "Here, just because I like you."

Marinette pursed her lips but let it be as Alix poured whatever it was into her cup.  
"Alix, I-"

"No no no, I owe you for fixing up my jersey that one time," she exclaimed, pointing towards the other room. "As Nino would say, don't harsh my vibe, man."

Perking up, Marinette scrambled to look over Alix's shoulder. "Nino's here? With A-adrien? They're here now?" 

\---

Nino was practically dragging Adrien into the house.

"For the last time, you are here, man! You're going to drink and dance, and have a great time!"

Adrien grimaced, looking at his phone again. It was already too late, and he had a photoshoot in the morning, and-

"Bro, I swear, if you don't stop checking your cell, I'm gonna take it." He threw his hands in the air. "Chillax! My buddy is working the music, so you totally know this is going to be off the hook, dude."

At this point, they were already walking through the front doors. A few people, noticeably intoxicated, cheered at the sight of them, either friends of Nino's, or fans of Adrien's.

Before he really knew what was going on, a drink was pushed into Adrien's hands from someone walking by.  
"Hey, Nino, just…stop me when I've had too much, okay?"

"No problem, bottoms up dude!"

Adrien took a large swig, only to end up coughing most of it back into the cup. "Nino, this is disgusting!"

Nino laughed. "Oh dude wait, don't drink that watered down crap that Kim got. I got hooked up with this new energy drink stuff. Quatre-Fou, or something like that. Yeeup," he said, pulling two long cans out of his pockets. "The good stuff."

"Nino! Is that Nino?" A shrill, demanding voice could be heard from across the room and for a split second, Adrien was terrified and fearing the worst.

"Nino, get your jammin' butt over here right this very minute! You will not _buh-lieve_ what I heard today!"

Adrien let out a sigh of relief as Alya pushed her way through a throng of people and latched onto his best friend. For a second, he thought it was-

"Adrikiiins! I heard my Adrien was here!"

Eyes wide, he looked at Nino frantically for help. With Alya hanging off of him, he couldn't do much but shove the can into Adrien's hands and shoo him in the opposite direction. "If I were you I'd go, dude!"

Adrien didn't have to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm not sure how many chapters this will have, as I'm flying by the seat of my pants, but I'm already almost done with the next one, so expect that soon!


End file.
